Seireitei Pageant
by KiRisH KiRisH
Summary: The best and funniest pageant in Seireitei ever! PLS REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Seireitei Pageant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**After weeks of laziness and rest, finally my second fanfic is here! Yay!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful and quiet day in Seireitei. Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of 10th squad, was silently sipping jis tea and completing his paperwork inside the office. He didn't bother his lazy vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto sleeping on the couch because of hangover so he won't get a headache. Anyway, all was perfect, until someone barged in the room without knocking.

"SHIRO-CHAAAAN!"

Poor Toushiro jumped from his seat and choked his tea. Guess who is it?

"Hinamori!"

Yup, it's the 5th division vice captain Momo Hinamori, happily walking towards him with two papers in hand.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I have something for you!" Momo happily stated.

"Ehem, Hinamori. First of all, you should knock on the door when coming to my office. Second, you don't have shout like I'm 100 kilometers away from you and third don't call me that. It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toushiro said.

Momo ignored all his statements and cleared his desk. Afterwards, she put one piece of paper on it. "The 13th division will be holding a contest tomorrow night, Hitsugaya-kun! Kiyone-san told me it's some kind of 'Search for the Ms. and Mr. Seireitei'! See this? It's the application for the Seireitei Pageant! I got one for you and one for me! We should join!" Toushiro looked at the paper in front of him and sighed.

"Momo, I'm not joining that stupid pageant. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole Gotei 13!"

Momo pouted, "But Shiro-chan! It's fun! Look! Kiyone also said that there will be cash prize, Super deluxe limited edition Chappy collection and one week vacation in Karakura town Resort! I wanna win those, Shiro-chan!"

"Okey, you can join Hinamori. But I'm not. beauty pageants are for girls!" Toushiro protested.

"No, Shiro-chan! It's for everyone! Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Kurosaki-kun and even Zaraki-taicho are also joining! You should come too!"

Toushiro's eyes widened when he heard that. _Baykuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki! No way will they join such stupid contests. _"Momo, I am NOT joining the contest." Suddenly someone else chimed in.

"But taicho! You should! Almost everyone else joined! Don't be such a killjoy!" Obviously that someone is Rangiku Matsumoto who just woke up because of the commotion.

"Shut up Matsumoto. I won't join even more because you said it."

"Mean!"

While the two officers continued to exchange insults, Momo sadly took the application form from the desk and started walking towards the door. "I really wanted to join this contest with Hitsugaya-kun so that we can win together, but since he doesn't want to join then maybe I should just ask someone else to come with me on my vacation!" Wow! she really thought that she will win huh!

Fortunately for Toushiro he did hear that and immediately started to imagine some other guy winning with her and happily taking advantage of her innocence during that vacation. No way he would allow that! And the only way that he could stop that is by joining the contest and win with Momo!

When Momo was almost at the door, Toushiro quickly used shunpo to catch up with er and snatched one of the application forms from her hand. Momo was surprised and looked at him.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Fine. I'll join this pageant with you. But remember that I will be only joining this because you asked me to okey?" He said trying hard to hide his blush.

Momo smiled widely and immediately encased Toushiro in a hug. "Thank you so much Shiro-chan!" Toushiro just smiled to himself and hugged her back.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho and promise me that you won't mess up during the contest." Toushiro said.

"Okay, Hitsugaya-kun! I promise!" Momo released him from the hugged and happily skipped towards the door. But before she could reach it, Toushiro called for her.

"Oh, and Momo?" Momo turned and looked at him. he smirked.

"Promise me that we will win this contest. Together."

Momo just smiled. "Of course Hitsugaya-kun. We will."

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First chapter done! Whew! it's too long for me. Don't you think? Anyways, pls review! I would be happy to read it. thank you soo much guys!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of the pageant. The whole 13th division headquarters was decorated with nice flowers and anything else that would make the place suitable for the event. All contestants are in the back stage. There were also so many chairs for the audience, as the 13th squad was informed that many shinigami will be coming to watch the contest. Oddly, only 10 or so persons were there watching. Jushiro Ukitake was terrified when he saw that. He thought that their advertising strategies failed. Almost no one was there, only the judges and a few audiences.

Kiyone and Sentaro were the hosts for tonight. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, today we will witness the crowning of our very first Mr. and Ms. Seireitei! For starters, may we introduce to you the judges for this year's pageant!"

Everyone clapped.

"First, the 4th squad captain Retsu Unohana!" _Clap clap clap! _"Second, the 13th division captain, Jushiro Ukitake!" _Clap clap clap!_ And lastly, our very own captain commander, Yamamoto Genryusai!" _Clap clap clap clap clap!_

"Wow! That took so much effort clapping that loud audience!"

"And now, may we present to you the contestants of the Seireitei pageant!"

That's the cue. Ukitake-taicho's eyes went wide when he saw the contestants. OH MY GOSH! So that's where everyone else went! Almost all shinigamis of gotei 13 were contestants! Obviously not all of them were stepping on the stage and yet it almost collapsed from the weight.

And yes, all other officers not mentioned as judges in this pageant were in there.

"We actually have so many contestants here so we would have to add this portion to lessen the number of contestants! Now let's go to the first part of the pageant!"

Kiyone and Sentaro smirked.

"MR. AND MS. SEIREITEI MUST BE LUCKY!"

With that said they pulled a large glass box on the stage. The box was full of papers. "First all the contestants must get one paper from our Lucky box and whoever picks the paper with the star symbol in it, means you're in for the next stage!" Kiyone explained. "Be warned though, there were only 12 lucky papers in there!"

"And of course, the others who did not pick the lucky paper should become our audience instead!" Sentaro added. With that said, all the contestants proceeded to pick their lucky papers.

Many minutes later the contestants have their own folded papers on their hands. They will open it simultaneously.

"One, two, three.. Open the paper!" Kiyone said. Everyone obeyed. It was followed by gasps and cries of disappointment by the losing contestants.

All losers went down onstage until only twelve of them remained. They were:

_Girls: Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue Orihime, Yachiru Kusajishi and Shaolin Soi fon._

_Boys: Toushiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki._

"Wow! All lucky ones are officers of Gotei 13!" Sentaro commented.

"Now that we have our top 12 contestants, we'll proceed to stage two.."

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Chapter 2 down! How was it? Anyway, I'm telling you in advance that the pageant won't be like the common pageants with night gown and swimsuit competitions, the other portions will be revealed as the story progresses of course. And oh, I'm thinking about different talents that I can use for future stages in this pageant. I would be grateful for some suggestions! And oh, thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews you posted for the first chapter! Promise I'll try my best to make this fanfic interesting and exciting for the chapters to come!**

**PLS REVIEW!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! Sorry for the last chapter, there was a mistake there, I wrote only 5 boys and 6 girls making only 11 contestants in the show! Hehehe. Well, I just had to add the first section in! Thank you for understanding!**

**Chapter 3**

"MR. AND MS. SEIRETEI MUST BE-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone's head turned. It was none other than Yumichika Ayasegawa walking gracefully onstage.

"I have a lucky paper too." He said smiling.

Kiyone took the paper and looked at it. Then it hit her. "Oh, we only have 11 contestants here. Hehehe.." Then she turned to Yumichika, "You should have told us earlier you know."

Yumichika just flicked his hair smiling, "Ohohoho! Well, I prefer a beautiful entrance you know!" Both Sentaro and Kiyone sighed. And the audience too.

"Anyway, let's continue the show!"

"MR. AND MS. SEIRETEI MUST BE GOOD LOOKING AND FASHIONABLE!"

"For our next stage, contestants will wear different costumes of their own choice and walk down our cat walk to show the whole Seireitei their beauty and fashion!" Kiyone explained. "Right now our 12 contestants are busy putting on their selected costumes! And of course let's reveal the criteria for judging! And oh, no one will be eliminated for this stage though. Sentaro!"

Sentaro pushed a button on the computer and the large LCD TV on stage lit up and showed the criteria for judging.

_COSTUME STYLE: 40%_

_POISE: 40%_

_AUDIENCE IMPACT: 20%_

Meanwhile on the backstage, the contestants were busy fixing themselves quickly because they were only given five minutes to dress properly.

"Hitsugaya-kun! We should fix your hair! Here, I'll help you!" Momo took the comb and started fixing Toushiro's hair. He blushed.

"Uh, Momo, is that your costume?" Toushiro asked as he looked at Momo's cute costume **(A/N: You'll know her costume later!).**

Momo just smiled. "Yeah." She answered. "How do I look?"

"Err… You look nice."

Momo blushed and hugged him. "Thank you, Shiro-chan! You look nice yourself."

Suddenly they noticed that everyone else in the room were staring at them. Toushiro's eye twitched. "What?"

Rangiku smirked. "Oh, nothing, taicho. It's just you're soo cute together with Momo. And take note too! Your costumes goes well with one another!"

The others just smirked and nodded their heads. Toushiro's eye twitched. "Shut up Matsumoto."

Rangiku was about to make a comment when they heard Sentaro yell, "Contestants get ready to model your costumes onstage please!" With that everyone rushed to put on their respective attires.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the twelve candidates of Seireitei Pageant 2011!" Everyone clapped.

The contestants walked out onstage one by one.

First up was Rukia Kuchiki, who wore a pretty white dress with bunnies design and a cute bunny ears on her head. She claims she's a fairy guardian of the bunneies.

"Rukia-chan looks soo cute!"

Uryu, who was one of the audience flashed his glasses. "Hmmph, it was all thanks to me. She's been pestering me to make that dress for her."

Next was Renji Abarai, with his caveman look, complete with a wooden bat-like thing that the people during stone age usually had **(Am I right?)**

"Wahaha! That costume really suits you Renji!" Some audience laughed. Renji just glared at them and made a mental note to teach them a lesson in the future.

Inoue Orihime came onstage next with her professional chef costume. She also had a toque on her head and was carrying a plate of.. Wait, is that food or what? Never mind, Chad and Uryu just clapped their hands and inoue just smiled.

Next was Ichigo Kurosaki wearing his funny clown costume and yes, with that make up and a red nose! Everyone laughed as he walked onstage grudgingly. Even Orihime and Chad were laughing much to his embarrassment.

"I swear I'll kill Dad for making me wear this costume." He thought to himself. Anyway, Ichigo's family knew that he was entering this contest although it was on Soul Society. And his dad kept on telling him that his mom will choose the clown costume too if she was alive. Ichigo actually didn't believe this but agreed nonetheless.

Anyway, next up was Captain Soi Fon, with her ninja costume. Nothing new, the others clapped their hands when they saw her glare and shurikens ready.

Then there was a loud gasp from the audience. Byakuya Kuchiki was walking down the catwalk wearing a vampire costume! Complete with black cape and red blood contacts and even vampire fangs. Anyway, many Byakuya fangirls still clapped and shouted, "KYAHHH KUCHIKI- TAICHO! You're SOOO HOT!"

Next on line was Rangiku Matsumoto, who was wearing a very sexy type maid costume. Of course every male in the audience cheered as she walk down the cat walk acting like an innocent maid and winked a few times at the whistling guys.

The next was Yumichika with an awesome Las Vegas style costume. It earned him a lot of 'wow's' and 'oh's' as he walked. It looks like the costumes that the Las Vegas entertainers wear that has lots of feathers making them look like peacocks. Yumichika, like Matsumoto, winked at the guys, who only gagged in disgust.

Next is the super cute Yachiru with her pink cat costume. She wasn't walking alone for she had Kenpachi Zaraki with her. She was sitting on the captain's shoulders. Kenpachi on the other hand was wearing a butcher costume carrying a large knife with him. He kept on swinging it towards the audience making some of them step back in fear especially those who were close to the stage.

"Woi! Please becareful about that!" Someone shouted.

The next is Toushiro wearing a wolf costume. **(A/N: The he was wearing in my profile pic. I just like it very much you know.). **Everyone especially the screaming fangirls found him very cute. Toushiro just blushed and continued walking.

The last but not the least of course is Momo who is wearing a super cute Little Red Ridinghood costume!She has a red hood, cute dress and a picnic basket. She's soo cute that everyone clapped and stared at her completely stunned. Some also noted that Momo and Toushiro's costumes were really cute and fit together. **(A/N: Her costume is also what she wearing in my profile pic. as I said I really liked it so I decided to use that.) **

Everyone clapped and cheered as the contestants walked all together onstage presenting their costumes and bowed simultaneously.

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! I finally finished it! Sorry, the chapter was re-typed because of the major mistake from chapter 2. But I hope you like it. PLS REVIEW!**

**See you next chapter****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers! Whew! Took me a long time to update! Sorry guys, I was just too busy with my school activities.. And I'm not really sure if I can update again sometime in the future soon, but don't worry! I'll try my best to update as soon as I have the time! Thanks to****pinksugarrush**** for motivating me to write this chapter and also my other reviewers and readers! Yay!**

**Chapter 4**

"So there you are, people! The 12 contestants of the Search for the Ms. And Mr. Seirietei!" Kiyone and Sentaro gestured for the crowd to clap their hands, which they did.

Kiyone continued, "Okay, so here's where the real competition starts, everyone! From this point on, One girl and one boy will be eliminated each round until we only have the top 6 where we will choose this year's Ms. And Mr. Seireitei! So contestants, do your best okay!"

"And now we will move on the next round!" Sentaro and Kiyone first looked at each other before saying,

"MR. AND MS, SEIRIETEI MUST BE TALENTED!"

"For this stage, contestants must display their unique talents and abilities to impress the audience and the judges! Beware though, You must NOT use any kido or zanpakuto abilities in your talent to be fair to everyone." Sentaro explained.

"Scores will be determined by the uniqueness of your talent and also the audience impact." Kiyone added. "Now let's start off with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki!" Everyone clapped, wondering what would Byakuya will do on stage.

To be honest, Bakuya had not prepared any talents for this matter,a nd all he knew that he was good at were sword handling and shunpo. So he took his time to come up the stage to think what will he do.

Meanwhile, his fangirls were all excited to see Byakuya's talent. "I wonder what will Byakuya-sama will do." "I bet it's something sexy!" "Oh my God I wanna see him strip!"

Everyone went silent as Byakuya was already onstage. He took the microphone and said, "I'll do some juggling." He said. Everyone was shocked. Kiyone gave him 4 juggling balls and then he started to toss them on air. Wow! And he actually did it! Imagine. Everyone was amazed! He ordered Kiyone to add a 4th ball, and she did. It became 5, 6, 7… Unfornately in his 8th ball one ball didn't make it. Everyone sighed in disappointment. Byakuya bowed, he didn't want to lose his pride.

"Byakuya-sama! That was sooooo GREAT!" Shouted his fangirls. He almost gagged but managed to compose himself. He left the stage.

"Next up! It's Rangiku Matsumoto!" Sentaro declared. All the males cheered, well almost all.

Rangiku just gave a sexy smile and held up a hoolahoop. **(A/N: Is the spelling correct?)**

As she started to hoolahoop, all male in the audience had their nose bleed! Even Yamamoto. They were staring at her waist and boobs as she moved. Perverts..

After her show there was loud cheering. Rangiku bowed and proceeded backstage.

"Whew! That was intense show, Matsumoto! Okay then let's move on the 3rd contestant, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo went onstage and his friends clapped.

"Hello everybody, I'm showing you all how strong I am! So I'll be armwrestling with Chad today." Ichigo said as he called Chad over. "Hey, Chad!"

The large man went onstage and they started to armwrestle. Unfortunatly, Ichigo lost. Everyone laughed, especially Renji. "Bwahahahahaha! So that's how strong you are!"

Ichigo got annoyed and whispered to Chad (In a way that no would notice of course) "Chad! Can you let me win please?" Chad just nodded his head and immediately let Ichigo won. There were gasps and claps from the crowd. Renji frowned.

"Ha! I told you! The first round was just a warm up!" Ichigo said proudly. He then dashed backstage.

"Okay so next let's call on Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia walked onstage with a large sketch pad in her hands. "I wanna show everyone my great master piece entitled 'The Chappy Bunny.'" Everyone was intrigued. They wondered what her masterpiece looked like. "Here it is!"

I don't wanna describe Rukia's drawing okay, so just imagine what it would like. I'll give you a clue: Everyonewas disappointed. But they felt Byakuya's flaring reiatsu so they all clapped, making Rukia smile.

"Okay, everyone. Next will be Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

"Oh my, I wonder what will he do!" One of the 10th division member said. Some fangirls were squeling, excited of what will the white-haired captain will do.

"Go, Shiro-chan you can do it!" Momo cheered her bestfriend. Toushiro just sighed and went upstage.

"I will just tell you a joke everyone." Toushiro said. He then took a deep breath and looked at Momo who was looking at him expectantly. _"Okay, here we go." _He said to himself.

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"No, cows go _moo!_"

There was silence.

"Oh shit…" Toushiro muttred to himself.

Just then everybody laughed hesterically! Okay, the truth is, the joke wasn't funny, but hearing it from someone like the serious, stoic Toushiro Hitsugaya, well it became rather funny. And they partially because of his face too. Even Momo was laughing her head out.

"That was funny, Shiro-chan!"

He bowed and walked down stage, his face red.

"Hahaha.. Okay everyone, onto the next contestant please! The next is Orihime Inoue!"

"Hi everyone! Today I'm going to cook for all of you!" Inoue said once she was onstage. Everyone then became excited at the prospect of free dinner tonight. Except for the people who knew Orihime of course.

"Today, I will prepare Beef Steak with Jelly Beans!" With that said she immediately proceeded with cooking the dish in the temporary kitchen Kiyone and Sentaro had set up immediately. There was a wonderful aroma and everyone was getting hungry every second. After the dish was cooked, Orihime had one of the audience to try it first. The said person immediately passed out after taking one bite.

"Oh my! He must have passed because its really good!" Orihime exclaimed. She wanted the judges to taste it too, but seeing Ichigo and friends furiously shaking their heads they declined and said they are still full.

"And for our 7th contestant, Yumichika Ayasegawa!"

Yumichika just danced some dance you'll see in Las Vegas. He even had Ikkaku, Kira, Hisagi and other 11th division members as his backup dancers.

"And the next is Momo Hinamori!"

"Oh my! I'm next!" Momo immediately stood up from her seat and ran to the stairs.

"Hey Momo!" Toushiro called.

"Huh? What is it Shiro-chan?"

"Umm.. Good Luck." He said, blushing. Momo just smiled in return. "Thanks Shiro-chan."

She went upstage and faced the audience. "I'm going to sing today, everyone. Umm.."

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

The song sounded so childish, but everyone clapped because she looked soo cute! Even Toushiro was smiling because of her performace. **(A/N: Okay, I sound like I'm biased but I really love Momo okay. And about the song, I don't really remember the lyrics.)**

"And now next will be Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Kenpachi went up holding a really big knife and some lumber. "I'm going to chop these stupid things to ashes!" He said. Poor lumbers. He chopped the lumbers until they were only ashes and that caused some people to sneeze. But Kenpachi still hasn't stopped swaying the knife.

"Okay, captain! That's enough! You had the lumbers chopped!" It took several 11th division members to stop him and drag him to the backstage.

"Whew! Thanks, 11th division members!" Kiyone said. "So, we hope she wouldn't do something like her captain did, so here's Yachiru Kusajishi!"

Yachiru jumped onstage and waved at the audience. "Hi, people! I'm going to do some skateboarding for you guys!" With that said, she produced a pink skateboard out o nowhere and started to flip, fly and do tricks with it. Everyone awed. Who knew Yachiru can do that?

"And now we're down to our 11th contestant, everyone! Here's Renji Abarai!"

"Yo, everbody! I'm gonna impress you all with my super skills!" Renji exclaimed and got his guitar, then he started to sing some rock songs although it was bit out of tune, everybody liked it. For the final act, Renji smirked and winked at the audience.

"That was some performance, dude!" Sentaro said. "Okay for the final act, here's Shaolin Soi Fon!"

Soi fon just did some karate moves with her vice captain Omaeda. Just imagine what happened to him.

"Okay, so the talent portion's over! Let's just wait a few moments for the judges to determine who will be eliminated!" Kiyone and Sentaro both said.

Everyone was nervous. Who will be eliminated?

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! Another chapter put in place! Hope you guys liked it. Thank you sooo much for the reviews and likes guys. That's what keeps me going on! Please review!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
